


This gonna be epic

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by a YouTube video, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surgery, Temporary Amnesia, inspired by some works like this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel wake up from one surgery where he have a little of amnesia and doesn't really remember Cris and their relationship, gonna happen a little talk with Gerard in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This gonna be epic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this YT video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8 and other works related to this one.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Lionel wakes up from one operation and see Cris with Gerard, who wanted to be here.

"Where I am?"

"You are in the hospital, you had to have one operation for one injury" say Gerard

"Who is he " pointing at Cris

"I'm your lover"

"Lover?"

"Yes, we are together since a while"

Lionel can't believe it, he is with one beautiful guy

"You are beautiful, you look like one model"

Gerard was recording all of this because it's could be awesome

"I thought you were a nurse"

"No I play football like you"

"Same team?"Ask Leo

Gerard is laughing

"No, we play in rival team"

"Oh, I would love that we play in a same team"

"Maybe one year"

Gerard thought that was amazing for blackmail them and it's going to be epic and would tease them so much.

"I'm Leo" say Leo blushing

"Cris" say Cris

"You are just so beautiful, I can't believe we are lovers, since how long?"

"6 months, we are serious"

"You are just so pretty "

Leo kisses Cris

"You kiss so good Cris, I like your kiss, I bet I like to fuck you or be fucked by you"

"Yes for both" and he was smiling

Then Cris was turning around and Leo says "OMG gorgeous ass, I bet I love to spank it, ride it, fuck it, lick it"

Cris was blushing and Gerard was so laughing and say "I'm going to keep it forever and so much blackmail"

**END**


End file.
